Saint Seiya A Saga de Proteu e Caronte
by Hiei Makai
Summary: O Santuário de Athena foi invadido, mas os Cavaleiros de Ouro não vão deixar barato, e estão decidos a retomá-lo à força. Muita aventura e combates nessa história que se passa após a série de TV.
1. A Invasão do Santuário

Saint Seiya - A Saga de Proteu e Caronte  
  
Ato I - A Invasão do Santuário  
  
Escrito por Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com)  
  
___  
  
Aviso: Essa história se passa depois da Saga de Posseidon, sendo que a Saga de Hades deve ser desconsiderada.  
  
___  
  
Vários anos se passaram desde que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki se reuniram pela última vez para salvar o mundo. Desde então, Seiya tornara-se o cavaleiro de Sagitário, e passou a guardar a nona casa do Santuário. Hyoga também vivia no Santuário, não mais como o Cisne, mas agora como o guardião da casa de Aquário.  
  
Quanto a Shiryu, ele havia ganho o direito de usar a armadura de Libra, mas permanecia vivendo nos Cinco Picos de Rozan, na China, indo apenas eventualmente ao Santuário, para verificar o andamento das coisas.  
  
Shun, agora o Cavaleiro de Prata de Andrômeda, tornara-se o mestre da Nova Ilha de Andrômeda, e dedicava seu tempo a treinar uma nova geração de Cavaleiros.  
  
Ikki visitava Shun eventualmente, mas sua morada era desconhecida. Ele havia sido convidado a ser o novo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer, mas recusou a proposta, e o cargo acabou sendo preenchido por outro cavaleiro, Oberon. Quanto a Ikki, ele permanecia com sua Armadura de Fênix, que a exemplo da de Shun, era agora de prata.  
  
Já Saori dedicou-se a viajar o mundo ajudando as pessoas necessitadas de todas as nações, valendo-se de sua grande riqueza e bondade.  
  
Porém, toda a tranquilidade dos Cavaleiros estava prestes a ser interrompida. Na manhã do dia 20 de dezembro, mais de dez anos após o último confronto envolvendo a deusa Athena, dois cavaleiros muito poderosos invadiram o santuário ignorando os guardas externos.  
  
O primeiro era um homem muito forte, de cabelo branco espetado e vestindo uma imponente armadura azul escura e empunhando um tridente. O segundo era uma amazona, sem máscara, que tinha uma armadura púrpura brilhante.  
  
- Parados! Ninguém tem autorização para ir adiante deste ponto sem a permissão expressa do mestre Caronte! - disse um aspirante a cavaleiro, referindo-se ao novo mestre do santuário, um rapaz grego dono da armadura de Peixes. - Recue agora, ou serei forçado a lhe impedir!  
  
- Não seja idiota! Netuno não teme a ninguém! - o homem estendeu seu tridente ao guerreiro, e este foi imediatamente arremessado para muito longe, caindo diretamente no despenhadeiro ao lado do Santuário.  
  
- Ele... ele é forte demais! - disse outro guerreiro, incapaz de mover suas pernas para atacar os invasores.  
  
- É tão forte quanto os Cavaleiros de Ouro! - um terceiro guarda falou.  
  
- Vocês dois! - a amazona apontou para os guardas que conversavam. - Indiquem o caminho para a sala do mestre do Santuário se não quiserem morrer!  
  
- Nós não podemos... e... eu sinto muito! - um deles tentou justificar.  
  
- Idiotas! Se querem assim... - ela ergueu sua mão esquerda para o alto - Explosão de Vênus!!  
  
Um intenso brilho saiu da mão da amazona, e instantaneamente o corpo do guarda explodiu exalando uma forte luz violeta.  
  
- Você quer ter o mesmo destino de seu companheiro? - ela disse virando-se para o outro.  
  
- Fi... fica naquelas escadas, pa... passando pelas doze casas, mas... - ele mal conseguia falar de tanto medo - E... elas são guardadas pelos cavaleiros d... de ouro. V... ocês não...  
  
- Cale-se! - o homem precisou apenas olhar para o guarda, para que seu corpo explodisse em vários pedaços. - Já falei que Proteu de Netuno não teme a ninguém! Vamos, Vênus!  
  
Alguns momentos depois, na sala do mestre do Santuário, um apressado soldado interrompia uma reunião de Caronte com dois de seus cavaleiros de ouro: Seiya de Sagitário, e Aioria de Leão.  
  
- Mestre Caronte! Mestre Caronte! - disse quase sem ar - Há um intruso no santuário! Ele se dirige para cá acompanhado de uma amazona. Os dois são extremamente poderosos, e destruíram qualquer homem que tentou atacá-los.  
  
- O que? Um invasor? - Seiya interrompeu - Não temos invasões a muito tempo. Pelo menos não de alguém que conseguisse passar pelos guardas.  
  
- Por acaso os Cavaleiros de Prata não estavam a postos? - Aioria perguntou ao soldado.  
  
- Estavam sim, mestre Aioria. Mas eles são insignificantes perto dos invasores. Não conseguiram sequer arranhá-los!  
  
- Aonde os invasores estão agora, e qual seu objetivo? - Caronte retrucou.   
  
- Eles dizem que querem falar com o senhor, mas se recusam a esperar, e se dirigem para cá passando por todos em seu caminho. - o guarda respondeu. - Segundo o que fui informado, os dois intrusos já se encontram entre a terceira e quarta casas.  
  
- Mas e porque não nos informaram antes? - Seiya se irritou.  
  
- Não é culpa dos guardas, Seiya. - Aioria interrompeu. - As casas de Áries e Touro estão vazias, pois Mu e Aldebaran saíram para treinamento. E como você bem sabe, ainda não temos um novo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.  
  
- E qual é a situação das demais casas, Aioria? - Caronte perguntou.  
  
- Além de nós três, apenas os cavaleiros de Câncer, Escorpião e Aquário estão no Santuário. Shiryu de Libra está na China, Shaka de Virgem também viajou para treinar, e ainda não temos um novo Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.  
  
- Isso não é nada bom... - Caronte se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado. - Irei imediatamente para a casa de Escorpião esperar a chegada dos visitantes. Aioria, Seiya, vocês devem vir comigo. - o mestre do Santuário falou em tom firme - No caminho buscaremos Hyoga de Aquário. É melhor contarmos com todos os cavaleiros de ouro disponíveis para deter esses invasores.  
  
Enquanto Caronte organizava a defesa, Proteu de Netuno e Ariel de Vênus chegavam na casa de Câncer, guardada pelo mais novo dentre os Cavaleiros de Ouro: Oberon, um ex-cavaleiro de prata, de apenas dezesseis anos, que apesar de um pouco inexperiente, era extremamente poderoso.  
  
- Alto lá, invasores! - Oberon falou em tom firme. - Já fui informado de sua chegada, e se desejam falar com o Mestre, terão que esperar por ele aqui mesmo. Não permitirei que passem pela casa de Câncer, ou que machuquem qualquer outro cavaleiro.  
  
- E quem é você para me dar ordens, seu fedelho? - o Cavaleiro de Netuno falou irritado. - Proteu de Netuno não obedece aos comandos de um moleque só porque ele veste uma armadura de ouro! Raio de Netuno!  
  
Proteu girou seu tridente e então o apontou para Oberon, disparando uma forte energia. Mesmo com seu cosmo queimando ao máximo, o Cavaleiro de Câncer mal pôde conter a força do golpe, e deslizou até chocar-se com uma parede da casa.  
  
- E.. ele é muito forte! - Oberon disse recompondo-se. - Mas não me deixarei impressionar tão facilmente! Você vai sentir a força do meu "Garras de Pressão"! - ele se colocou em pose de luta e começou a queimar seu cosmo.  
  
- Ariel, cuide desse verme! - Proteu falou. - Eu não tenho tempo para lidar com crianças.  
  
- Sim senhor! - Ariel virou-se para o Cavaleiro de Câncer.  
  
Enquanto Oberon e Ariel mediam forças, Proteu se retirou da casa de Câncer, sem que pudesse ser detido por seu defensor, que mal tinha forças para se proteger dos ataques da Amazona de Vênus.  
  
O Cavaleiro de Netuno então continuou rapidamente sua subida, passando pelas casas de Leão, Virgem e Libra, que estavam vazias. Enquanto isso, Miro, o cavaleiro de Escorpião, se colocava na porta de sua casa para impedir a passagem dos invasores.  
  
Continua....  
  
___________________  
  
Escrito por Hiei, que não é lá um grande fan de Saint Seiya, mas ficou inspirado ao rever a batalha das doze casas.  
  
Em 25/11/03. Blumenau - SC - Brasil. 


	2. A Aparição de Plutão

Saint Seiya - A Saga de Proteu e Caronte  
  
Ato II - A Aparição de Plutão  
  
Escrito por Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com)  
  
Escorpião, a oitava casa do Santuário. Seu guardião, Miro, encontrava Proteu, que finalmente se aproximava em passos firmes.  
  
- Cavaleiro de Escorpião, saia da minha frente, ou sofra as consequências! - Proteu ameaçou.  
  
- Mas que audácia a sua... - Miro desceu as escadas e se colocou na frente de sua casa - Eu não iria deixá-lo passar pela casa de Escorpião, mas como você está sendo muito arrogante, não permitirei que sequer ponha os pés na casa da minha constelação.  
  
- Não seja ridículo! - Proteu parou a alguns metros de Miro - Eu sou Proteu de Netuno! Meu poder está bem acima do poder de um mero Cavaleiro de Ouro como você! Suas ameaças não significam nada para mim! Esta é a última oportunidade que lhe dou para sair da minha frente!  
  
- Maldito! Vai pagar por toda essa prepotência! - Miro se pôs em pose de ataque - Agulha Escarlate!!!  
  
O golpe do Cavaleiro de Ouro foi rápido, mas não rápido o suficiente par surpreender Proteu, que o deteve a tempo. O Cavaleiro de Netuno precisou então de apenas um golpe com seu tridente para derrubar Miro no chão.  
  
- Esse tridente... ele não é normal! - Miro se levantava ofegante.  
  
- De fato... - Proteu olhou orgulhoso para sua arma - Este é o Tridente de Netuno, uma parte essencial da minha armadura. Enquanto estiver de posse dele, meu poder vai muito além do poder de um mero Cavaleiro de Ouro. Com ele, eu tenho o poder de um deus!  
  
- Agulha Escarlate!  
  
Aproveitando a distração de seu oponente, Miro o atingiu duas vezes com seu "Agulha Escarlate". Porém, ao contrário do que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião esperava, Proteu nem mesmo parecia ter sentido o golpe, e apenas virou-se calmamente para ele.  
  
- Eu tencionava poupá-lo, Miro de Escorpião. Mas se quer assim... - Proteu bateu com seu tridente no chão, disparando das pontas pequenos trovões que foram de encontro as nuvens acima - EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA DE NETUNO!!!  
  
Nona casa do Santuário, Sagitário, alguns momentos depois. Seiya, Hyoga, Aioria e Caronte atravessavam correndo, dirigindo-se para Escorpião, quando escutaram alguém se aproximando.  
  
- Escutem só! - Hyoga rapidamente parou. - São passos.  
  
- Serão de Miro? - Seiya perguntou animado.  
  
Diante dos quatro Cavaleiros de Ouro estava Proteu de Netuno, que não havia sofrido nem mais um arranhão depois de Miro acerta-lo desprevenido com o Agulha Escarlate. Ele se aproximou confiante dos cavaleiros e exibiu um sorriso de satisfação.  
  
- O nível de seus Cavaleiros de Ouro é ridículo, Caronte... - falou - O pobre escorpião não pôde fazer nada contra meu "Explosão Galática de Netuno".  
  
- Seu maldito! Como foi que derrotou Miro tão facilmente? - Seiya se irritou.  
  
- Acalme-se, Seiya! Este homem já provou que não deve ser subestimado! - Aioria o segurou.  
  
- Se tivesse paciência, eu teria ido até você, cavaleiro! - Caronte falou levemente irritado, um tom incomum para o pacífico cavaleiro. - O que quer afinal?  
  
- Você é um grego por nascimento, não é mesmo, Caronte de Peixes? - ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a sorrir, enquanto acumulava uma estranha energia vermelha em sua mão direita.  
  
Proteu então avançou contra Caronte, atingindo-o com um golpe muito semelhante ao "Fantasma de Fênix". Aioria não perdeu tempo e partiu para o ataque junto de Hyoga, enquanto Seiya preparava-se para lançar a flecha de Sagitário. Porém, antes que o Cavaleiro de Sagitário tivesse a chance de fazê-lo, Caronte o interrompeu.  
  
- Basta! Vocês não devem atacá-lo! - o mestre do Santuário ordenou aos seus três companheiros.  
  
- Mas o que é que está dizendo, Caronte? Todo nós percebemos quando ele lançou aquele golpe em você! É óbvio que ele não veio aqui conversar, temos que detê-lo!  
  
- Não seja tolo, Aioria! O que ele me fez, foi na verdade um grande favor!  
  
Caronte começou então a exalar um poderoso cosmo maligno, o que fez com que a Armadura de Peixes se separasse dele. Porém, uma nova armadura começou a surgir em seu corpo. Ela era cinza escuro, quase negra.  
  
- A Armadura de Peixes se separou de Caronte! O que é que está acontecendo? - Seiya estava confuso.  
  
- Peixes? - Caronte olhou sorrindo para Seiya - Eu não preciso mais dessa Armadura de Ouro ridícula, pois agora recuperei minha poderosa Armadura de Plutão, e estou muito mais poderoso do que qualquer Cavaleiro de Ouro jamais foi! Mas se duvida de mim... - Caronte virou-se para Aioria - Permita-me fazer uma pequena demonstração...  
  
Caronte apontou sua mão direita para Aioria, e uma forte energia começou a empurrá-lo. Seiya e Hyoga puderam perceber o Cavaleiro de Ouro elevando seu cosmo até o sétimo sentido, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguiu impedir que fosse empurrado através da parede e jogado diretamente no despenhadeiro, como se não passasse de um mero aspirante a cavaleiro.  
  
- Eu sou Caronte de Plutão! Graças a intervenção de meu irmão, recuperei minha memória e meu verdadeiro poder! Contemplem a força do cavaleiro que está acima do poder de Zeus!!  
  
- Acima de Zeus? I... isso não pode ser verdade! - Seiya não se acreditava nas palavras de Caronte.  
  
- Ingênuo Cavaleiro de Ouro... Eu te darei uma chance de sobreviver: basta que jure fidelidade a mim, e me ajude na nobre missão de destruir todas as nações do mundo para que a Grécia recupere seu lugar de direito na humanidade!  
  
- Mas que plano mais ridículo! Um cavaleiro não deve causar tamanha destruição e morte, e muito menos por uma causa tão sem sentido! - Hyoga pôs-se a frente - Não permitirei que tome este Santuário! EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!!  
  
Mesmo o golpe mais poderoso de Hyoga quase não teve efeito contra Caronte. Valendo-se de seu incrível poder, o inimigo sequer precisou queimar todo seu cosmo para defender com maestria o ataque, sem que seu corpo sofresse qualquer dano.  
  
- Meu "Execução Aurora" falhou... - Hyoga parecia sem saber o que fazer.  
  
- Não desista Hyoga! Vamos tentar juntos! - Seiya se colocou ao lado do amigo e queimou todo seu cosmo até alcançar o sétimo sentido - Meteoro de Pegasus!!!  
  
- Execução Aurora!!!  
  
Ainda que contra o ataque combinado dos dois Cavaleiro de Ouro, o Cavaleiro de Plutão conseguiu sem muita dificuldade defender todos os golpes e em seguida elevou seu cosmo ao máximo, apontando as duas mãos para os Cavaleiros de Ouro.  
  
- Cavaleiros de Ouro idiotas! Se não vão me jurar fidelidade, então saiam do meu Santuário! - falou irritado - SOPRO DA MORTE DE PLUTÃO!!!  
  
Uma colossal massa de energia moveu-se através da casa de Aquário, empurrando Seiya e Hyoga como se não passassem de formigas levadas pelo vendo. Os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro nada puderam fazer para impedir que fossem arremessados a quilômetros de distância, atravessando a parede da casa de Sagitário com seus corpos.  
  
Quando Seiya despertou, ele não estava mais no Santuário, mas em uma espécie de tenda, deitado em uma cama sem sua armadura de ouro, e com o corpo coberto de curativos. Fazendo algum esforço, ele se sentou na cama, e viu uma figura entrando lentamente na tenda.  
  
- Até que enfim acordou. Já se passaram dez dias, sabia? - disse Shiryu, que se aproximava lentamente. - Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor Seiya, porque está na hora de tomarmos de volta o Santuário.  
  
Continua...  
  
___________________  
  
Escrito por Hiei, que sabe que a história não está lá grande coisa, mas como queria que ela terminasse logo, resolveu adotar uma dinâmica diferente da que normalmente usa.  
  
Em 25/11/03. Blumenau - SC - Brasil. 


	3. A Batalha na Casa de Áries

Saint Seiya - A Saga de Proteu e Caronte  
  
Ato III - A Batalha na Casa de Áries  
  
Escrito por Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com)  
  
Atenas, Grécia. Próximo ao Santuário de Atena, em um acampamento improvisado no meio das montanhas, Seiya reencontrava-se com Shiryu, um amigo que não via a tempos.  
  
- Shiryu! Que bom te ver! - ele disse - Estamos mesmo precisando de sua ajuda!  
  
- Ei sei. Cheguei aqui alguns dias atrás. Pra mim foi uma grande surpresa ver o Santuário tomado por esses cavaleiros. - Shiryu respondeu.  
  
- Eu e Hyoga fomos atingidos por um cosmo extremamente poderoso. Se você não tivesse nos encontrado, acho que estaríamos mortos agora. - Seiya retrucou. - Mas me diga, como estão os outros?  
  
- Hyoga e Aioria já estão bem e até voltaram a treinar. Miro e Oberon ainda estão se recuperando, mas vão estar bem em breve. Mas infelizmente os demais cavaleiros do Santuário ou foram destruídos, ou passaram para o lado do inimigo.  
  
- Mas que droga! - Seiya se irritou. - Quem são esses cavaleiros que tomaram o Santuário, afinal de contas?  
  
- Segundo o meu mestre, eles são a reencarnação de cavaleiros que lutaram a milhares de anos atrás. A maioria não passa de pessoas inocentes, controladas pelo poder do Tridente de Netuno.  
  
- O Tridente de Netuno?  
  
- Sim. E se pudermos destruir esse tridente, talvez possamos libertar todas as pessoas. - disse o Cavaleiro de Áries se aproximando.  
  
- Mu! Então você também sabia dessa história? - Shiryu falou surpreso.  
  
- Eu fui me informar quando soube dos acontecimentos. - disse Mu - Pelo que descobri, os cavaleiros de Netuno e Plutão eram irmãos que governavam a Grécia com tirania em tempos remotos. Apesar de possuírem um poder que se aproximava do poder de um deus, eles foram derrotados em uma guerra que durou cem dias e cem noites, mas juraram que um dia iriam ressuscitar para retomar o controle da Grécia.  
  
- E o que o Tridente de Netuno tem a ver com tudo isso? - perguntou Seiya.  
  
- O Cetro de Plutão foi destruído na guerra, mas o Tridente de Netuno desapareceu. - Mu continuou com a explicação. - A lenda dizia que que o primeiro grego que encostasse no tridente, se tornaria o novo Cavaleiro de Netuno, e assim teria poder para trazer o cavaleiro de Plutão, e todos os seus acólitos de volta a vida.  
  
- Mas porque ele escolheu Caronte? - Seiya estava impaciente.  
  
- Como Proteu precisava de um grego para poder ressuscitar o Cavaleiro de Plutão, é natural que tenha escolhido Caronte, que é o mestre do Santuário, e um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos. - Mu completou.  
  
- Mas então... como poderemos vencer dois inimigos tão fortes?  
  
- Não precisamos vencê-los, Seiya. Basta que destruamos o Tridente de Netuno. - Shiryu retrucou.  
  
- Exato. Por isso, não percam tempo enfrentando todos os adversários. Não sabemos quantos cavaleiros Proteu e Caronte ressuscitaram, então concentrem-se em destruir o tridente o mais rápido possível. - disse Mu - Infelizmente eu não poderei ir com vocês, e também não consegui entrar em contato com Shaka, mas Aioria, Hyoga, Oberon, Aldebaran, Miro e Shun os acompanharão. Eu os desejo sorte cavaleiros.  
  
- Está certo, Mu. - Seiya abriu um sorriso. - Shiryu, vamos logo!  
  
Santuário de Atena, algumas horas depois. Um grupo de oito cavaleiros se aproximava velozmente, indo em direção as doze casas do zodíaco.  
  
- Tem certeza de que quer vir com a gente, Shun? - Seiya falou - Vai ser perigoso lutar aqui sem uma armadura de ouro.  
  
- Eu posso não ter uma Armadura de Ouro como vocês, mas consigo elevar meu cosmo até o sétimo sentido, portanto, é meu dever ajudá-los!  
  
- Está certo, mas tome cuidado, Shun! - Seiya respondeu - Muito bem, lá está a casa de Áries, vamos em frente!  
  
Quando o grupo de cavaleiros adentrou a casa de Áries, a figura de uma amazona sem máscara vestindo uma armadura vermelha brilhante se colocou a sua frente.  
  
- Mestre Proteu estava certo. Ele sabia que vocês viriam cedo ou tarde. - a amazona falou - Mas não permitirei que passem pela casa de Áries. Eu sou Talassa de Mercúrio, e defenderei este território com a minha vida!  
  
- Seiya, é melhor vocês irem na frente. Eu me encarrego de lutar com ela! - Shun deu um passo a frente.  
  
- Mas Shun, nós teremos mais chance se lutarmos todos juntos! - o Cavaleiro de Sagitário retrucou.  
  
- Não! Se lutarmos juntos nesse espaço tão pequeno, será difícil evitar que ela morra. Lembrem-se de que ela é apenas uma amazona controlada pelo poder do Tridente de Netuno. Acho melhor eu lutar sozinho, assim conseguirei impedir que uma pessoa inocente se machuque!  
  
- Tudo bem Shun, vamos deixar nas suas mãos! - Seiya respondeu.  
  
Os cavaleiros de Sagitário, Aquário, Libra, Touro, Escorpião, Leão e Câncer passaram então correndo pela Amazona de Mercúrio, que tentou impedi-los, mas foi fortemente enrolada pela Corrente de Andrômeda, sendo forçada a deixar os invasores passarem.  
  
- Cavaleiro de Prata idiota! Como ousa me enfrentar? - Talassa explodiu seu cosmo e uma forte aura de fogo se colocou ao seu redor - Um reles Cavaleiro de Prata jamais deveria se colocar no caminho da Amazona de Mercúrio!  
  
Talassa explodiu toda sua energia, e a Corrente de Andrômeda ficou partida em pedaços, assim como boa parte da armadura de Shun. Até mesmo as paredes da casa de Áries foram fortemente abaladas pelo golpe.  
  
- Você vai morrer! - Flama ergueu seu braço, e em seguida golpeou o ar formando um poderoso círculo de fogo. - INFERNO DO FOGO DE MERCÚRIO!!  
  
O círculo de fogo se expandiu e foi diretamente contra Shun, que defendeu-se como pôde, tendo sua armadura estilhaçada enquanto o fogo de Talassa a consumia. Quando o ataque cessou, Shun estava quase totalmente sem armadura, não restando muito além do bracelete direito, e mais alguns pequenos pedaços do que antes fora a Armadura de Andrômeda.  
  
- A luta ainda não terminou! Enquanto eu ainda tiver meu cosmo acesso, não importa que minha armadura seja destruída, eu não vou me entregar! - Shun falou com um tom de raiva.  
  
- Então eu terei que apagar o seu cosmo, cavaleiro idiota! - ela ergueu seu braço mais uma vez.  
  
- Eu não vou permitir! - Shun queimou seu cosmo até alcançar o sétimo sentido, e uma estranha névoa começou a se formar na casa de Áries. - Vapor Nebuloso!  
  
O ataque de Shun surpreendeu a amazona, que não conseguiu se mexer, porém, Andrômeda estava consumindo mais energia do que esperava tentando paralisar Talassa.  
  
- Até que esse seu poder é forte... - Talassa recuperava lentamente seus movimentos - Mas ele não é capaz de me atacar, apenas conter meus movimentos. E agora que está sem sua corrente, você não tem como me atacar. Assim que seu ataque cessar, eu vou tirar a sua vida!  
  
- E... eu preciso... preciso derrubá-la antes que ela e... escape do meu golpe! - Shun se esforçava para manter seu Vapor Nebuloso em nível máximo, do contrário Talassa iria certamente escapar - M... mas n... não tenho como atacá-la sem m... minha corrente... - ele olhou para o bracelete direito, que tinha apenas um segmento da Corrente de Andrômeda, e ainda assim, bastante rachado - Renasça Corrente de Andrômeda! Eu preciso que volte a vida e ataque meu inimigo! - Shun fez o movimento para lançar sua corrente - CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!!!  
  
Alimentada pelo cosmo de Shun, a Corrente de Andrômeda ressurgiu dos pedaços do bracelete, e foi diretamente contra Talassa, que ainda era segura pelo Vapor Nebuloso. Depois de ser enrolada pela corrente, a amazona foi atacada com um choque de milhares de volts vindo da corrente, e caiu inerte, com sua armadura feita em pedaços.Apesar da vitória, Shun também não conseguiu se manter de pé, pois havia consumido todo o seu cosmo. Assim como a amazona, o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda foi ao chão inconsciente enquanto seus companheiros se aproximavam da Casa de Touro.  
  
Continua...  
  
___________________  
  
Escrito por Hiei, que vai fazer lutas bem rápidas pra história não levar uma eternidade, porque serão vários combates.  
  
Em 26/11/03. Blumenau - SC - Brasil. 


	4. A Batalha em Gêmeos

Saint Seiya - A Saga de Proteu e Caronte  
  
Ato IV - A Batalha em Gêmeos  
  
Escrito por Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com)  
  
Enquanto Shun lutava na casa de Áries contra Talassa de Mercúrio, seus companheiros chegavam na segunda casa do zodíaco, a Casa de Touro. O grupo, que agora era formado apenas por Cavaleiros de Ouro, adentrou rapidamente, indo diretamente para a saída. Quando já estavam prestes a deixar a Casa de Touro, um cavaleiro extremamente grande e forte, vestindo uma pesada armadura que mesclava marrom e vermelho se colocou entre eles.  
  
- Aonde pensam que vão, Cavaleiros de Ouro insignificantes? - disse - Nenhum de vocês deixará esta casa com vida, pois ela é guardada por mim, Calisto de Júpiter, um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros do mestre Proteu!  
  
Calisto deixou seu imenso cosmo fluir, e todo o chão da Casa de Touro foi despedaçado, como se um terremoto tivesse chegado. Ele ainda exalava um cosmo muito forte, quando Aldebaran deu um passo a frente.  
  
- Esta é a minha casa, e é meu dever como Cavaleiro de Ouro recuperá-la de seu invasor. - ele disse - Esta batalha deve ser travada apenas entre mim e o Cavaleiro de Júpiter. O resto de vocês deve avançar o quanto antes!  
  
- Está certo Aldebaran. - Seiya falou, virando-se em seguida para os outros - Pessoal, vamos em frente.  
  
Os Cavaleiros de Ouro então retomaram sua corrida em busca da saída. Calisto por um momento chegou a acumular energia em sua mão direita para pará-los, mas foi em seguida surpreendido por Aldebaran, que se lançou contra ele, fazendo com que os corpos dos dois pesados cavaleiros chocassem-se contra a parede da Casa de Touro.  
  
- Você não irá impedir a passagem deles, Calisto! Eu serei o seu adversário! - disse Aldebaran levantando-se. - GRANDE CHIFRE!!!  
  
Apesar da força do golpe do Cavaleiro de Touro, Calisto conseguiu conter o ataque aumentando ao máximo seu cosmo, e no instante seguinte estava erguendo o pesado Aldebaran sobre sua cabeça.  
  
- Cavaleiro idiota! Se faz tanta questão de lutar sozinho comigo, então eu vou te mostrar o imenso poder do Cavaleiro de Júpiter! - Calisto saltou segurando Aldebaran, e em seguida preparou-se para lançá-lo contra o chão - COMETA DE JÚPITER!!!  
  
Aldebaran foi então arremessado com grande velocidade, tendo seu corpo coberto por uma poderosa aura explosiva. Quando colidiu com o solo, uma explosão de proporções colossais tomou conta da Casa de Touro, que desabou sobre Aldebaran.  
  
- E... eu nunca pensei que e... encontraria um adversário tão p... poderoso.. - Aldebaran levantou-se cambaleando. - M... mas vou lhe mostrar o g... golpe que desenvolvi em meu treinamento s... secreto - o Cavaleiro de Touro elevou ao máximo seu cosmo em busca de uma reserva de forças. - PODEROSO TOURO!!!  
  
Aldebaran surpreendentemente voou contra o adversário, atacando-lhe um encontrão de tamanha força, que Calisto não foi capaz de conter o ataque. Mesmo o Cavaleiro de Touro não podia mais parar o golpe, e os dois foram parar fora dos limites da Casa de Touro, chocando-se com a montanha ao lado, que foi despedaçada com o impacto, soterrando Aldebaran e Calisto.  
  
Minutos depois, Aldebaran saía debaixo dos escombros da montanha arrastando Calisto, que estava inconsciente. Porém, com suas forças completamente esgotadas, Aldebaran caiu inerte ao lado do adversário.  
  
Enquanto isso, na casa de Gêmeos, o grupo formado por Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Aioria, Oberon e Miro encontrava-se com uma dupla de cavaleiros usando armaduras negras idênticas.  
  
- Nós somos Fobos e Deimos, os cavaleiros gêmeos de Marte, e não permitiremos a passagem de ninguém por esta casa!  
  
- Essa não, eles são dois! Acho que desta vez é melhor lutarmos em grupo! - Seiya falou.  
  
- Não Seiya! Mesmo que eles sejam dois, colocaremos a vida deles em risco se lutarmos todos juntos! - Shiryu interrompeu - Deixem comigo, que eu me encarregarei de segurá-los enquanto vocês avançam para a casa de Câncer.  
  
- Shiryu, esta não é uma boa idéia. - Aioria interrompeu - Você não poderá enfrentar sozinho dois desses cavaleiros. Acho melhor eu ficar aqui e te ajudar.  
  
- Não se preocupe. A Armadura de Libra irá me proteger. Agora vão! - Shiryu retirou as duas espadas da armadura e as empunhou.  
  
Acatando as ordens de Shiryu, os demais cavaleiros avançaram pela casa. Fobos e Deimos não fizeram menção de impedí-los como Calisto e Talassa fizeram, pareciam mais interessados em Shiryu.  
  
- Cavaleiro idiota... Se vai ficar aqui sozinho para nos enfrentar, cuidaremos para que morra lenta e dolorosamente. - Deimos falou.  
  
- Decidir lutar sozinho contra nós dois foi uma escolha extremamente infeliz, cavaleiro. - Fobos completou  
  
- Vocês podem não estar com pressa, mas eu preciso me juntar o quanto antes aos meus amigos, e passarei por cima de vocês dois se for preciso! - Shiryu respondeu em tom autoritário.  
  
O Cavaleiro de Libra tentou golpear Fobos, que ficou parado sem reagir. Porém, Deimos o atingiu pelas costas, e quando Shiryu virou-se para atacá-lo, foi a vez de Fobos o atingir traiçoeiramente.  
  
- Malditos! Vocês sabem se aproveitar da vantagem de lutar em dupla! Mas eu não serei vencido facilmente! - Shiryu arremessou as duas espadas, uma na direção de cada oponente, e em seguida correu na direção de Fobos - Vou começar por você!! CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!!  
  
Shiryu aproveitou para derrubar Fobos com seu golpe enquanto Deimos estava ocupado esquivando-se da espada lançada.  
  
- Maldito! Aquelas espadas não eram para nos acertar, eram apenas pra nos distrair enquanto você derrubava Fobos! - Deimos falou nervoso.  
  
- Isso mesmo! E agora que não está mais em vantagem numérica, será a sua vez de cair! - Shiryu mantinha seu cosmo queimando ao máximo.  
  
- Nosso erro foi brincar com você, mas não se engane Shiryu de Libra! Mesmo apenas um de nós tem poder suficiente para derrubá-lo com apenas um golpe! ONDA DE FORÇA ALBA!!!  
  
Uma onda de destruição emanou do Cavaleiro de Marte destruindo tudo pelo que passava. Shiryu defendeu-se no último instante com os escudos da Armadura de Libra, mas apenas a força do impacto do golpe foi capaz de lançar o cavaleiro contra uma parede que ruiu sobre a sua cabeça.  
  
- É o seu fim, Cavaleiro de Ouro! A minha Onda de Força Alba não pode ser detida por nenhuma armadura ou escudo, e basta levar o golpe apenas uma vez para que todos os ossos no corpo da vítima sejam rachados. Você morrerá sem nem mesmo ver seus ferimentos! - Deimos vangloriava-se.  
  
Repentinamente, as duas tonfas da Armadura de Libra voaram na direção de Deimos e o atingiram com tamanha força, que ele foi lançado ao chão. Quando se levantou, o Cavaleiro de Marte viu que Shiryu lançava-se em sua direção com seu cosmo tocando o sétimo sentido.  
  
- Não subestime a força do Cavaleiro de Libra, Deimos!! - Shiryu gritou enquanto cerrava seu punho direito e se preparava para lançá-lo no ar - DRAGÃO NASCENTE!!!  
  
O poderoso golpe do Cavaleiro de Ouro foi suficiente para romper a armadura de Deimos, derrubando-o mais uma vez no solo, porém, desta vez, definitivamente.  
  
- Co... como resistiu a... a minha Onda d... de força Alba? - Deimos falou, já quase sem forças.  
  
- O seu golpe é muito poderoso, e se qualquer outra pessoa estivesse lutando no meu lugar, teria morrido. - Shiryu respondeu. - Mas felizmente os escudos da Armadura de Libra foram capazes de conter o seu ataque, embora tenham sido destruídos. Tive sorte de vocês dois não usarem o golpe ao mesmo tempo, pois nem mesmo meu escudo aguentaria dois ataques como esse.  
  
- M... maldiçãos... nós perd... demos porq... - Deimos não conseguiu completar sua frase, desmaiando em seguida no chão da Casa de Gêmeos.  
  
Shiryu tratou de recolher as tonfas e as espadas de sua armadura, deixando para trás os escudos destruídos, e partiu na direção da casa de Câncer, para reencontrar seus companheiros.  
  
Continua...  
  
*** ATENÇÂO: Para ler o resto, visite www.hieidastrevas.cjb.net (Makai Files)  
  
___________________  
  
Escrito por Hiei, que revisou a história uma porção de vezes até a trama ficar razoavelmente legal.  
  
Em 27/11/03. Blumenau - SC - Brasil. 


End file.
